half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Annabelle
Annabelle is the rifle used by Father Grigori in Ravenholm during Half-Life 2. Modeled after the Winchester Model 1894, it is extremely accurate and powerful. Overview The Annabelle's characteristics and capabilities bear a resemblance to not one, but two kinds of firearms: a lever-action rifle and an over-under slug gun. The lever-action and the fact that the weapon uses .357 Magnum ammunition suggest it to be a rifle. However, the Annabelle acts much like a shotgun, as it isn't cocked between shots and only holds two rounds. Its use of .357 Magnum ammo may just be a placeholder not intended to represent the weapon itself (since the Annabelle isn't meant to be obtained by the player). Tactics Father Grigori is the only NPC that uses the Annabelle, and it is his signature weapon. In combat, Grigori wields the weapon with great skill and accuracy, and he usually manages to hit Zombies in the head for an instant kill.The Half-Life 2 chapter "We Don't Go To Ravenholm..." The Annabelle can only house two rounds at a time (as mentioned above), so Grigori has to reload frequently. While at first this isn't a problem when he spends his time on the rooftops of buildings, this can become a problem when facing a large number of Zombies up close. Therefore, try not to leave Grigori to kill all the Zombies himself, he'll most likely become overwhelmed.The Half-Life 2 chapter "We Don't Go To Ravenholm..." Obtaining Annabelle Freeman is not intended to use the Annabelle, but the weapon can be spawned in the console. There is no viewmodel for the weapon, so it takes the form of the player's pump-action shotgun. It should be noted that the Annabelle fires a single bullet rather than shotgun shells, as the Annabelle is loaded with .357 rounds and does identical damage to the .357 Magnum. *Annabelle can be wielded by typing "give weapon_annabelle" in the console. *The player can pick up the Annabelle if Father Grigori is killed, but can only use it briefly as the screen fades to black when the game ends. **This does not apply if he is killed via radiator, after he is no longer mission-critical.Gordon Freeman Kills Father Grigori with a Radiator on YouTubeHalf-Life 2 Glitch - Killing Father Grigori on YouTube *It may permanently be obtained just before Father Grigori gives Gordon the shotgun on the roof of a building. Running towards the edge of the roof while sprinting, fire a grenade from the SMG1 at the ground whilst jumping (grenade jump) and hit the bottom of the catwalk that Father Grigori is standing on. The Annabelle is lying inside on the wall. **A much easier method is partially following the instructions detailed here: IGN FAQ; the SPAS-12 shotgun Grigori normally throws the player is on the catwalk before he spawns. After encountering the first Fast Zombie of the game (before going indoors and upstairs to trigger Grigori), use the Magnum to shoot it off that catwalk from below. (It is not necessary to retrieve that particular SPAS-12 - which will trigger the Fast Zombies and make Grigori not appear but his voice will still be heard and not toss the gun - another is located a little ahead.) When triggered, Grigori will actually throw Annabelle instead, and equip a duplicate. ***The Annabelle can also be obtained by using the console command "noclip". Trivia *On the PC version of Half-Life 2, the Annabelle uses the same slot as the AR2. It will prevent the player from using the Annabelle after picking up an AR2, resulting in many glitches with the weapon selection system. However, in Garry's Mod, players can successfully carry both the Annabelle and AR2. **In the Xbox version the Annabelle takes the empty slot below the Gravity Gun with a "shotgun" label permanently above the image. When selected, the outline lights up differently from the other weapons in the menu. **In the Xbox 360 version, the weapon is unselectable once any other weapon is drawn, as there is no icon for it in the weapon select menu. *If the player has enough .357 ammunition and has the Annabelle wielded, they can hold both the "reload" button and "primary fire" button to fire the Annabelle at an automatic rate. Gallery File:Monk model.jpg|Father Grigori holding the Annabelle. File:Monk model beta.jpg|Ditto, Beta version. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 Notes and references Category:Weapons